dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cursed Dragon/@comment-108.9.252.120-20141208144144/@comment-25604735-20141208201833
Hopefully, your Veteran's Arc bow got Dragon Forged. If you have Great Gamble, you might try equipping it. If this is the Pilgrim's Gauntlet Cursed Dragon, you can position yourself on the balcony. It will hover and present an easy target. On the balcony, your party is safe from everything except the breath attacks. They are well telegraphed and are easy to avoid. You may though, if you are carrying any perishibles, deliberately expose yourself to demonstrate that the Dragon's breath will rot the perishables for pawn knowledge. The pawns will comment but their comments are not always accurate. Make sure that the perishables have actually rotted and are not merely soured or rank. Since you are safe on the balcony, you don't need normal curatives. The downside to Great Gamble is that it uses up all your stamina so you might want to replace items that replenish stamina in your inventory. Because the CD rots perishables, don't use them unless you have combined them with airtight containers to preserve them. Unless the pawns have been trained, the mage and the sorcerer most likely will not use offensive spells against the Cursed Dragon although High Ingle/Grand Ingle is very effective. The mage should, however, cast Holy Boon/Affinity/Pact on your weapon making it more effective. If you are a ranger, the Dragon's Glaze is an easily obtainable level 2 weapon (long bow with built-in ice affinity). It is the second most powerful long bow in the game second only to Revenant Wail that lacks the Dragon Glaze's elemental aspect. You get it by purifying level 2 cursed weapons making sure that Arisen and your main pawn are either both rangers, both striders, or one of each. The result is guaranteed to be a bow or a dagger and all level 2 weapons are good. If you have trouble getting the Dragon's Glaze from purifying level 2 Cursed Weapons, there's a guaranteed Dragon's Glaze in the middle of three moonbeam doors in the Duskmoon Tower courtyard. This is the set of doors roughly below Barroch's first appearance. IMHO, there are only three good items in the 8 Moonbeam doors. The Dragon's Glaze, the Dragon's Ire (shortbow) and the Dragon's Roost (shield). The first moonbeam gem you can find to unlock one of these doors is in the Warriors's Respite in full view on a shelf. Even at level 75, the Dragon's Gaze will do a number on the Cursed Dragon with Great Gamble. Enhance it to the first star--all you need for that is gold. After you kill your first Cursed Dragon with the bow equipped the odds are in your favor that it will be Dragon Forged. The items to Silver and Gold rarefy it are a little hard to come by--you have to be pretty far advanced in BBI to come across them--moonshimmer pelts and Frostwyrm Scutes. However, if you're playing the 360 version of the game, send me a friend request and I can gift them to you.